1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission assembly for improve on fuel efficiency of a internal combustion engine by improving the power transmission assembly of a internal combustion engine, which generates driving force by converting the reciprocating motion of a piston into rotating motion of a crankshaft, in order to generate larger torque in an internal combustion engine with the same displacement such that acceleration and hill climbing abilities are improved and larger effective power (indicated horsepower) is generated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Four cycle internal combustion engines are apparatuses that reciprocate pistons by sequentially repeating four strokes of intake, compression, power, and exhaust and convert the reciprocating motion of the pistons into rotating motion of a crankshaft using connecting rods that connect the pistons with a crank arm to generate torque. Only the power generated by the power stroke of the four strokes in the internal combustion engines generates torque and the other strokes (intake, compression, and exhaust) except for the power stroke are performed by receiving power from the torque generated by the power strokes of other pistons or moment of inertia of the flywheel.
Therefore, the four cycle internal combustion engines generate power for engine power during the power stroke, but consume the power generated by other pistons during the other strokes (intake, compression, and exhaust) except for the power stroke.
That is, the power of the pistons is transmitted to be converted into torque of the crankshaft during the power stroke of the four cycle internal combustion engines, but the direction of power transmission changes such that the torque of the crankshaft is converted into power for keeping the strokes of the pistons progressed, during the other strokes (intake, compression, and exhaust) except for the power stroke.